OpenTale
by CureFanfic
Summary: Contains female Frisk! Once upon a time...there lived a princess. A princess who was kind but sadly died. Too soon. Too soon in fact that her SOUL never vanished May change rating
1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

She woke up

...

...

...

But she was in a place where nobody's seen

A place where no person or monster have seen in years since the war

A place so vast and empty that its calm yet frighting

But she was alone

The only one in this white world

The only resident

Or

Prisoner

...

...

...

She was suddenly filled with DETERMINATION

She stood up and run

run

and run

Eventually, she stopped running and fell on the floor

She refuse to cry

She refuse to give up

...

But...

Of course she never gave up

Instead she waited

She sat and waited

She never felt hungry

She never felt thirsty

She wanted to scream

She wanted to yell

She wanted to cry

But she didn't

There was no point

Why cry?

Over nothing?

Soon...

She laid down on the ground

Her brown hair scattered lightly around her head

...

...

Once upon a time...


	2. Gone

Sans woke up with a start. Breathing heavily as his left eye glowed brightly, he placed his bony hand on his eye as he calms down from the dream. Soon he looked around the room, now looking up to see the clock on the wall to see the time. 5:00 am. He sighed and got up from his new blue colored bed walking towards the closet to find the many different hoodies he had stored since the monsters were freed from the underground. He took a blue hoodie with the words 'I'm not bonely', not really caring about the fact that he was still wearing basketball shorts he _equipped_ the hoodie.

 _Def : 1_

 _Attack : 1_

 _HP : 1_

 _Stats were not changed_

With that done he walked out of his room and down the stairs. There he heard the sound of the television that's when he became more alert and cautious. He let his eye glow once again as he slowly descend the stairs...only to find a small child with short brown hair,tan skin and small eyes staring at the moving pictures dressed in her small white night gown. Frisk stared at the television with a neutral expression. Sans sighed in relief and calmed down. He continue down only to stare at the child and wonder ' _Why is the kid awake?_ ' He shrugged and entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup before joining Frisk on the couch.

"So...What are you doing up kid?" Sans asked the 10 year-old she only responded with a shrug. This is normal, Frisk never really speaks much despite having a lovely voice described by Torial and endless encouragement from Papyrus to speak or sing often but being embarrassed and mostly determined she refused to do so. Sans let it slide and watched the old re-run cartoon with a bored smiling face drinking the condiment in hand.

For a while it's been only the sound of old cartoon's and a few audibly huge gulps. Frisk spoke "Hey,Sans?" The skeleton looked to his left "Hm?"

"What would it be like to forget everything?"

"Huh? What do you mean kid?" Sans now feeling concerned asked ' _Just what did she mean?_ ' Frisk looked over at him slowly before answering. "I mean if I were to wake up the next morning just to forget everything. Like how I got her, What was my name,Who are yo-"

"Woah wait a minute there kid!" He cut her off, already not liking the idea of Frisk forgetting everything down to every last detail in her life "Why did you ask this?"

Frisk's looked down, her hair covered her face...She didn't respond

"Is this why you woke up this late?"

Frisk felt their eye's tearing up slightly and nodded "I...I-I feel like I'm going to forget and disappear by tomorrow Sans. I just...I just feel scared if I'll every see tomorrow again!" She softly yelled. Not enough to reach the second floor where almost everyone resides in their sleep. "I just feel scared all of a sudden. I don't know why!" Her tears fell down from her cheeks

Sans didn't like that. Her crying. He remembered that one time that three girls from her school came up to her because she was obviously an orphan because her whole family are monsters. Sans found her crying under their feet literally. He got angry and the rest was never mentioned again. Right now though is quite different. This is more emotional then physical and the very thought of Frisk gone...

"Hey!Hey...Don't think like that c'mon. Frisk we don't want you to forget anything and we certainly don't want to going missing so suddenly by tomorrow. Look kid, I don't know what made you lost your _goat_ like this but I'm pretty sure that you won't be so _bonely_ when you wake up the next morning" Sans tired to comfort her putting an arm around her small little body

Frisk giggled wiping away her tears form her eyes "Besides I don't want to _rattle your bones_ but _tibia_ honest I'll be so tired tomorrow I'll be falling down the stairs from having a _pun_ ishing lack of sleep" He smiled as she laughed a little louder and started to laugh a little himself. After a few jokes & puns they stopped and shared a smile "Ok,Ok let's get you to bed OK?" She laughed again and nodded.

...

...

...

...

8:00 am...

Frisk was nowhere to be seen...

 _I found a locket on her bed_

* * *

 **OK to those who are reading this...I am _terrible_** **at puns! For all my life I reject puns and when I try to make an actually PUN! I start to * $ & so bad that I start to CRY WHY WORLD WHY!?**

 ***** RESET CONTINUE

RESET ***** CONTINUE

 _You chose to continue for fic despite your pun failure_


	3. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, a long long time ago...

A princess with long straight brown hair, in her dress of blue and magenta with the royal heart crest in the center of her chest. The skirt was black reaching down till her ankles as she was wearing black and white leggings. She was sitting alone on her throne with her family scepter floating aside her. She was the only remaining left in her family bloodline and no men had suited her. She had said that she will call one of the villages orphans to be in the family and to be raised as her own. The new princess...

But the day she decided to visit one of the villages...

She was never informed about the war between monsters and humans. She was only a princess of a small city and area. One of the monsters had slain one of her many knights but she had escaped with only three of her knights. Soon she had encountered one of the knights of a neighboring kingdom. She had asked the injured knight about the war.

In fear of the human soul being devoured by monster's the neighboring kingdom raged war against the monsters race resulting in most of humanity to perish out of the unwise and fear driven act. This the princess would not allow. She sent many knights to defend the remaining people of her kingdom while she journeyed from her kingdom to the other to speck with the king.

She called him foolish with the action he had chosen. And this enrage the king and had gotten his knights to attack the princess. No matter how hard he hid it to the princess the fear was already evident in his eyes. But the princess was not defenseless. She had defeated the knights with ease. At least their we're still alive. The princess said once again that this was not the way to dim his fears and left in hopes to speak with the king of monsters.

King Asgore

But as soon as she left the border to return, a monster with a human soul. A monster from the war who had gained a human soul from war. He had attacked the princess out of nowhere. A surprise attack. She defended her self with the scepter but the monster was too strong for her magic was to protect not kill.

After dancing between the powerful monster. The princess started to grow tired and she had knell down for a breath...

Wrong choice

In her state she never foresaw the attack from behind

And the attack ended her life

But...

Story's from other villages claimed to see her form near the mountain.

A lot of them had said her soul never vanished

...

The story is true


	4. Trapped

Frisk woke up on the floor, her vision blurry from sleep. She looked around everything was white, she looked down on herself seeing she was wearing something similar too her white night gown but it seems different. A heart shaped crest lies on her chest and the strings holding up the dress was tied behind her neck. Inspecting herself again, she noticed her body isn't so small anymore. Well...sorta' She was at least a couple centimeters -or so she thought- taller and her body is more different then it was before. Unlike her previous nightgown this dress had no long sleeves nor collar, the dress clearly showed off her collarbone with her back exposed. A golden yellow metal like belt secure the top a bit being below her chest. And the rest of the skirt just flow down to her feet.

"Sans?Papyrus?Mom?"

No answer...

"H-Hello?Anybody? SOMEBODY!?"

No answer...

 _But nobody came..._

 _..._

 _Loading..._

 _New theart added..._

 _New spirit added..._

 _Staff added..._

 ** _Chara_** _added..._

* * *

 ** _heh. Guess I'm making shorter chapters for now... but I'm still on this! I have wattpad now so go over there and see my TMNT fanfic. The same fanfic is here too but I'm trying to improve it. So go over there to give so suggestions!_**

 ** _-Typing from a phone is not fun._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _CureFanfic_**


	5. Seek Peek

_Memory's deleting..._

 _Gaster lOsDElCr?..._

 _Retrieving Asrial_ ...

Sans woke up in a room he wasn't familiar with. He looked around and remembered why he was here. This was his hotel room and he probably past out the moment he had the chance to fall into the bed


End file.
